youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Jones and the Lizard Penis Society
Alex Jones and the Lizard Penis Society is a YouTube Poop made by The Ducktective and it is mainly based on The Alex Jones Show. It was uploaded on December 13, 2017. In July 2019, this video was taken down from YouTube as it was seen as a violation of the terms of service, but the video was reuploaded fully on Vimeo. Link: https://vimeo.com/347659621 Plot Alex Jones talks about how he likes to drink his new product, lizard penises, and talks about how creamy and thick it is. He proceeds to suck on his new product, and the video cuts off. Cut to the Sonic Adventure character select screen, Big the Cat is selected and yells "Turn the friggin' frogs gay!" Alex Jones then proceeds to yell about how Israel is brainwashing people asking if they like being a victim while they sit and laugh at them. Alex Jones proceeds to talk about sucking penis, getting interrupted by Jules from Pulp Fiction yelling "SAY PENIS AGAIN." Dr. Robotnik says "Piness" and Jules shoots him while he yells the Roblox "Oof" death sound. Alex Jones then says Hollywood, the CIA and Bat Country should be shamed, and then talks about he likes to have children in bed. Alex Jones then pulls up in a van saying "I have ice cream, I have cookies" to lure children, but gets interrupted by Chris Hansen. Chris Hansen then has Alex Jones arrested. Alex Jones escapes from prison, and gets in a political debate with Michael Rosen, calling him a "socialist communist." Michael Rosen tells Alex Jones to go back to prison, and Alex Jones yells about how his pickle is big for children. Michael Rosen is horrified by this. Alex Jones then becomes Pennywise and talks about how he likes to harvest millions of babies, and talks about how even a baby will fight him. He then proceeds to rant about how Israel launched two chemical attacks on Manila, while bragging about how they love Satan. Alex Jones then talks about how this is the gay frogs' plan, and starts screaming when he sees Michigan J. Frog singing and dancing. Alex Jones and Doctor Group then do some illegal animal testing, and created a creature known as "Goblin Frog Babies" with 8 concentrated super penises and discusses how it's the answer to the Israeli war on Goblin Frog Babies and how they added the food in the water supply. Dr. Group then proceeds to test out the Goblin Frog Babies, and says he will activate his muscles by doing children. Alex Jones gets excited by this. Before it goes any further, the police arrive and arrest Alex Jones for illegal animal testing, escaping from prison for attempting to lure children into his van, and for destroying the twin towers in an end clip. Characters *Alex Jones *Big the Cat (cameo) *Laughing Jew (cameo) *Jules Winnfield (cameo) *Dr. Robotnik (cameo) *Raoul Duke (cameo) *Chris Hansen (cameo) *Michael Rosen (cameo) *Pennywise the Clown (screenshot) *Tito Dick (cameo) *Michigan J. Frog (cameo) *RuneScape Goblin, Pepe the Frog, The Boss Baby (screenshot) *InfoWars "Scientists" Sources *Alex Jones *Sonic Adventure *Pulp Fiction *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *To Catch a Predator *Michael Rosen *It *The Nutshack *Looney Tunes *RuneScape *The Boss Baby Transition song used *Du Hast - Rammstein Category:Youtube Poops Category:2017 Poops